


feathers in the sun

by nightskywithrainbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Artist Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, He has wings, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Veela Draco Malfoy, literally it's just fluff, technically half veela but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywithrainbows/pseuds/nightskywithrainbows
Summary: Harry loves his half- veela husband, and sometimes he gets poetic about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 63





	feathers in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> so..this is the opposite of everything else i write... there is no death or angst AT ALL.. i know.. surprising.. anyway I hope you it! it's literally just fluff. If anyone likes I might continue this in a series and do short one shots when life gets depressing :)

I love Draco’s wings. I didn’t ever expect them, I didn’t expect a (half) veela, and a male one at that, for my spouse and my love. He is perfect though, perfect for me. We fit together, complement each other. Life was good before, but with him the fields blossom with flowers, sunsets color the sky in shining iridescence, and everything in life seems like a wish on a fallen star, right here with me. 

My favorite thing about the half- veela is his wings. Specifically, the feathers. They are beautiful, velvety strands not quite symmetrical, forming a beautiful curve that traces down powerful shoulders and extends out, strong and soft, protective and seductive.

He is a half-Veela, so the beastial features Veela are known for are less pronounced. His bone structure is gorgeous, angular but not to the point of looking elvish. He simply looks delicately powerful. His allure is strong, but targeted. This, he tells me, was difficult to learn to control. However, through the extensive Occlumency training required of all pureblood heirs, he was able to (mostly) control and target it. And when it turns on me- everything becomes so much stronger. My world narrows to him, and him only. It’s surprisingly peaceful, and, when we’re in private, makes everything so much more intense. 

When he gets mad, truly enraged, then his more animal side comes out. His nails elongate, teeth sharpen, wings emerge almost involuntarily. He’s only really gotten this way once or twice, when me or the children are threatened, and it is a strange sight, powerful but not overly so, threatening and protective and all I see is family. 

Beyond that, he can control his more animal side, wings only coming out when he desires. And god, but they are glorious. In my mind, Draco perpetually stands shadowed against a horizon at sunset, colors glinting off his wings. His feathers in the sun sparkle with iridescence, sleek normality, unique uniformity, pure imperfect beauty. 

I am so lucky he is mine. 

Seemingly returning to my body from my reminiscence, I find myself looking at the results of this afternoon, paint splashed on canvas yet uncolored with infinite possibility, I think I’ll withhold judgement for now.

The door clicks. A rustling noise, and Draco’s lovely voice floods the house. 

“Harrryyyyyy! I’m home!”

Chuckling, I wipe my hands on my work shirt, a rainbow covered by paint splatters. He meets me in the hallway, casually dressed- I can tell he got changed before coming home. Even in this clothing he playfully scoffs at, he looks regal and perfect. That image is ruined the second he laughs at me, a full bellied laugh, at (I presume) my ridiculously messy appearance. 

“Hi, love. You’re a mess.”

I can’t help but smile at the look of fond annoyance on his face. “You love it, Draco. How was your day?”

“Surprisingly easy, thank you, I didn’t have to give a single death sentence today!”

Chuckling, I remember how appalled I was by Draco’s morbid humor when I got to know him better and we first started dating. Now I know it as a part of him, part of us, and I love his unique touch within our banter and within our conversation. 

“I’m happy to hear that, love. I wonder if I can be done for today and show you exactly how happy I am you’re home.”

He smirks. “I would _love_ that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! please give kudos/comment and let me know if you'd like more of this in a series.
> 
> Also a mention to Amora0819 for getting me hooked on the Veela drarry thing :)


End file.
